1. Field
This invention resides in the field of devices used for holding in a desired posture and location on a work or action-site member or structure, primarily temporarily, various types of items such as worklights, flashlights, umbrellas, tools, workpieces, market items, or the like, whereby the hands of the user are free to perform other functions such as looking for or loading items in an automobile trunk at night or in the rain.
The present device is particulary useful for supporting items on a member of an automobile such as the trunk lid or engine lid or a door frame, or on a partially open window, or on a member of lawn chairs, strollers or the like, whereby, in accordance with the present invention, the device can be secured to said member and to said items by quick release clamp means, and whereby the device can be manipulated to orient the item and maintain it in a desired posture against substantial disorientation forces.
The present device in one particular exemplary embodiment is designed to attach an opened umbrella to an automobile trunk lid. It addresses the difficulty of balancing an umbrella in one hand on rainy days while attempting to remove, store or search for items within the trunk area of a vehicle. The device is particularly useful to the individual who may not be strong enough to readily hold an umbrella in one hand, such as persons having hand or arm problems, e.g., carpal tunnel or arthritis. As such, a function of this device is to keep an individual relatively dry during inclement weather while allowing the individual to load or unload items within the cargo area while the umbrella is secured, hands-free, over both the individual and the trunk.
2. Prior Art
Applicant is unaware of any structurally similar prior devices which can perform the same functions in an equally effective manner as the present device.
The present holding device, in one of its preferred embodiments comprises a multi-segmented arm means having a dynamic longitudinal axis, wherein each segment is connected to each adjacent segment by swivel joint means having a substantial frictional resistance to motion, and wherein a quick release clamp means is provided on each end of said arm means, one said clamp means being adapted for gripping and holding an item, and the other said clamp means being adapted for gripping an action-site member.
Other preferred embodiments are given in the dependent claims herein.